TOOFAN !
by Palak96
Summary: Cid officers.. yes the one whom we owe alot in reel and real life as well. lekin jaise har seekey ke doh pahule hotey hai unki life ke bhi doh doh pahule hai... kayi baar cheeze itni galat ho jati hai ki ek galti zindagi ko khel bana deti hai... aur phir shuru hota hai "toofan"... kaise samna karenge... humhare cid officers Abhijeet, Daya, Shreya aur Tarika iss toofan ka...
1. Chapter 1

**Author Note: HI all.. surprised.. I am back with new story… no actually we are together working on it…. Well it is not a romantic type story it is individual chapter… the beginning is something u have read before.. yes it is the same story but with a new concept….. so read at your own risk…. We have.. came up with new concept…. Cid freak (renuka) and me…. **

It was a pleasant morning...With sun shining bright in the sky...everyone was getting ready for their daily routine...With a smile on the face...to face the upcoming challenges, opportunities, happiness that this day will bring up to them...Where at one place a person was kind of fidgeting with the blanket ...In order to get it covered on his body...and was feeling cozy and warm with it around...well...It was kind of weird to have a blanket during the summer season...but...It is possible if you have the ac (air conditioner) on with 19 degree Celsius...airs that person finds a different kind of happiness to cover himself with blanket with this temperature...when during this fight with the blanket...His cell beeped...well then with much of efforts that person got his had out of that blanket and pulled that beeping thing ...after opening and closing eyes five six times with blurry vision that person took a glance of the caller id...and smiling he kept that cell aside and again closed his eyes...

But within minutes something strike his mind...He instantly got up...and got hold of his cell phone...With much of expectations and kept fingers crossed to make up his mind that it wasn't anyone else...but...It wasn't that person ...so by giving a hopeless sigh that person got out of his bed and was heading towards the washroom...when...His head started to pain like anything...He still got hold of side table...instances were revolving in and around his head... but still he got fresh and was having breakfast when bell rang...

Person on the door: are saheb good morning... (smiling happily)

Person: good morning...

Person on the door: saheb aaj soch a ke aapko ye khud hi du. ?. (Giving newspaper) aapka naam aur photo aya hai sahab...c...c..congrats sahab...

Person gave a fake smile to please that person: thank you...

Person at the door: ha ha saheb. ?.wo kya...elcome. ...elcome...at hu sahab.

Person closed the door and that smiled disappeared soon...He glanced at the paper in hand...that picture of him with others...His people...at a painful smile came on his face...but soon he threw that paper on the table...

When he got ready with formals...cell again rang...

He received it without bothering to see who it was...

He: pata hai! Barbar batane se Sach nahi bad le ga. . Aur na hi chillane se Sach jhoot hoga...

He soon cut the call...and again his head started to pain... words started to get echoed in his head...His strength got less...things ...memories...all were like haunting in...his buddy...abhijeet ...he was seeing him...and hearing him all over...

He got on his knees and got his head in his hands...With frustration anger guilt...and a cry echoed whole house..

a well-lit house was in an area… it was one of that well known person…. but somewhere its grace had fallen… where inside it there was a tall slender woman with black jeans and white top with a draped stroll was running here and there…. She was catching things and putting inside the baggage which was full by now.. sp after putting the required items she moved to the hall and took a glance at the show case.. where she had treasured her memories… with love… but today there were not a single feeling left inside that stone heart… she marched towards it and started to throw things in the box… which led to their breakage… but she did't stop at all…when the house maid came and saw all that silently… as she knew the breakage of her heart was more painful bit it was just tjat its breaking could not be heard…after putting things inside she pulled the box out… told to maid…"le jao issye.. aur jaha chaho phek sakti ho… ab mujhe inn sab ki koi zarurat nahi hai… meri dil ki tarah inhe bhi aapni zindagi se bahar kar rahi hu" she leaves to her room…. she starts to apply her makeup which was something she was pro at but was doing it wrong every time as the massacre was getting blurred by those salty drop which was falling from her eye.. after much of efforts she wiped them in anger made her dress neat… took the keys and stats to leave out… she glanced back and found the most unwanted thing staring back at her….

Maid questioned: mam wo.. photo

phek do! Issey bhi… said the woman with her confident tone…and left without looking back…. She took her purse out.. pais the maid…

Maid: mat jao madam ji…

Woman without answering her put the luggage in car… her phone beeped….

She answered it…. Haan main aa rahi hu… haan… bye… without wasting a second she cut the call and seated but the sturdy hands were not ready to twist that key… but the memories got in her eyes… and eyes turned as red hot lava… and she speeded the car… and left leaving the dust of the memories… which settled on the thrown name plate of that women… which someday used to be hanging with pride and love…. She reaches at her friend's house…. Her friend welcomed her…

Nisha: aacha hua tum aa gayi.. thanks for coming

Woman hugged her… trying hard not to cry in front of her… Happy birthday Nisha wished her…

Nisha: thanks yaar… aao…

All the people were enjoying the party but the women was sitting in the corner table lost.. in her own world… party had finished woman did not realized… it… nisha came and sit beside her… nisha put her hand on top of hers… which was kept on table..

Nisha: main janti hu tum kya soch rahi ho… aur tum ek baar phirse soch lo tumhara faisla kahi.. tumhara liye.. before she could continue…. women answered mein ab aur iss daag ke sath nahi jee sakti… mera yaha se chale jaana hi behtar hoga.. aur maine jo faisla liya hai soch samaj kar liya hai…. Then she looks around no one is ther…

Woman: party khatam…

Nisha: haan… chale tumhari flight ka time ho raha hai…

Woman checked her watched… nodes… and both starts to walk out…nisha looks the house and both sit in car and droves off to airport… within half an hour they reach airport…woman takes her luggage out… and starts to go for security check.. before leaving she hugs her friend…

Woman: chalti hu… dhyan rakhna…

Nisha: tum bhi… she moves further… but last time turns back.. may be the person she was hoping will come and stop her…. But no.. he was not there….she knew the person will not come… but hoped… the person will come and she can hug the person…nisha says… nahi aayega woh…. The woman with tears starts walking faster… but stops… the baggage in her hand drops….she sees few people coming out… Her whole body starts to sweat and get cold…..before she could speak something she gets unconsciousness… Nisha… seeing this… calls… TARIKA….

**A/n: I started this story because I have finished kismet ka khel… will post tomorrow… last chapter…. Do u want us to continue? **


	2. Chapter 2

In sherya's house

Shreya got up early….

Shreya's mother: are tum aaj bhi itni jaldi

Shreya: haan maa… kyu aaj kya hain?

Mother: Shreya kyu aapne aap ko itna dukh de rahi ho?

Shreya: ma tum kya keh rahi ho… mujhe nahi samaz aa raha hai..

Mother: samaz aa nahi raha hai ya samaz na nahi chati…

Shreys turns other side….

Mother: idhar dekho…. Shreya turned aaj uss baat ko itne din ho chuke hai phir bhi tum ab tak

Shreya: ab tak? Maa uss cheese ne meri zindagi badal kar rakh di hai…. Aur tumhe lagta hai ki main sab bhool jaungi….

Mother: yahan haar manne ki baat aati hi kaha hai….

Shreya: aati hai ma… ab mujhe koi rishta nahi rakhna hai….

Mother: Shreya tum….

Shreya: please.. ma… mere samne agey se kabhi yeh topic mat chedna… issey aapko bhi taklif hogi aur mujhe bhi…. Wasie bhi sab khatam ho hi chukka hai.. aur nahi hua toh main khatam kar dungi… saying which she left…

Mother: kyu hua w..oh sab… kyu?

In bureau…

One person entered in…. all cid memebers stood up and wished him…

All: good morning sir….

But the person did not answered… he looked at them as if they are culprit… went to his desk…. Pankaj came to him holding a file….

Pankaj: sir..

The person looked at him…

Person: kya han? Faltu baaton ke liye mere pass waqt nahi hai… (rudely) kisi aur ko jaa kar sunao… aapne kisse…

Pankaj: s..ir. main toh.. aapke sign lene aaya tha…

Person took file from him… he checked….

Person: (loud scolding him) kya hai yeh… itni mistakes… kaha dhyan rehta hai tumhara… bureau main kam karne aate ho ya.. jhak marne… 2 gante mein mujhe correct fule chahiye… samjhe… throwing it on the table…. The person leaves… from there…

Pankaj was sad.. just for small mistake he got listen… all this….

Sachin: pankaj.. tum plz bura maat manna… jante ho na kya hua hai unke saath

Pankaj: janta hun sir… sab badal gaya hai.. pehle jaise kuch nahi raha hai… ab toh sir choti choti baat par bhi dhaant detey hai….. unhone toh muskurana jaise chod diya hai…

Rajat: pankaj… uss hades ne charo ki zindagi mein toofan maacha kar rakh diya hai… charo ek dusre se itne dhur ho chuke hai ki….

Sachin: kya sab pehle jaisa nahi ho sakta?

Rajat: pehle jaisa kuch nahi raha hai… sachin.. aur mujhe nahi lagta ki pehle jaise kuch ho sakta hai… un logo ke liye yeh sab bhulna itna aasan nahi hoga… tumne dekhna sir.. kitna badal gaye hai… ab toh dukh hi dekh hai unki zindagi mein.. unki nahi daya sir, Shreya, tarika.. sab…. Aur in sabka asar… Acp sir par bhi bada hai… bahut jyda strict ho gaye hai sir… charo se…. the person comes back… rajat becomes quiet…. Person goes to Acp room….

He goes to his cabin.. opens the glass door but closes it… knocks it….

Person: can I come in sir…

Acp: yes…. Come in…

Person: sir aapne mujhe bulaya

Acp: ek case aaya hai… turant jao.. aur hai koi gadbaar maat karna….

Person: nahi karunga…. Sir.. (serious)

He turned to leave….

Acp: abhijeet…

Abhijeet turned…

Abhijeet: yes sir…

Acp: rajat aur purvi ko saath lekar jao…

Abhijeet noddes… and leaves….. yes.. there was no other talk then work between acp and abhijeet, daya too… he had become were strict with… them

Yes abhijeet he was more serious person… than before… he always talks about work with all…. While during work when someone starts to joke he used to scold them…. Now juniors were afraid to go ask him anything…

Rajat: sir.. aap.. daya sir..

Abhijeet looked at him…

Abhijeet: rajat.. hum yaha… kaam karne aaye hai.. aur koi baat nahi.. waise bhi ab kuch bacha nahi hai baat karne ko…..

**Author note: toh aisa kya hua charo ke beech? Kyu hai.. charo mein itni dhuriya? Kaisa toofan tha yeh? Jisne sabko hila kar rakh diya? Guys plz review….i thought here are more abhirika and dareya fans…. It is not romantic story but… hurt, suspense.. mystery story based on four of them…. **

**16 reviews will not work…. Plz…. Review… and ya I will clear your confusion…. In chapter 1 first person was daya… and girl who broke all those things… and all… was tarika….**

**450 views only 16 reviews… no… if feedback continues to be like this… I will not update this story…. And I am serious about it….**

**Will update maan ja na yaar tomorrow….**


	3. Chapter 3

**Rajat who was now quiet used to such answers nodded and moved to his desk as he knew that any more talk is not at all going to be of any use so he left and sat at his desk...when Freddy came there with a file...**

**Freddy:** sir wo aap ke sign chahiye thy...aur...

**When he saw that Rajat was lost in deep thinking ...**

**Freddy:** sir?

**Rajat back from thoughts looked at Freddy ...**

**Rajat:** han kya hua Freddy..

**Freddy:** sir wo sign...

**Rajat:** h...han...

**He signed it.. and again got lost...when Freddy said...**

**Freddy:** sir...sab theek ho jayega...**(with a smile which had much of sorrow and tension in it...but still that confidence was something which used to be the driving force behind them)**

**Rajat smiled back in reply...**

**In the hospital:**

**Nisha (tarika's friend) sat beside tarika's bed... who was just got conscious... **

**Nisha:** ab kaisi ho? Tarika **who sat leaning on the pillow...**

**Tarika:** ab theek hu... **Nisha passed that water to her.**

**Nisha:** ye lo ye tablets...

**Tarika**: (looking at tablets) ye kyu?

**Nisha:** kyunki jab koi beehosh hoke girta hai na tab use ye sab lena padta Hai...

**Tarika:** nahi main bilkul theek hu...

**Nisha: (looking at her )** wo dikh raha hai...

**When tarika was going to protest...**

**Nisha:** accha suno tumhe kal discharge milne wala hai...

**Tarika (shocked and high volume)** kya? kal? muze hua kya hai han?

**Nisha who came and sat near her caressing her hairs:** wahi toh pata nahi tarika...tumhe hua kya hai...

**Tarika moved her head to the other side...**

**Nisha:** are suno tumhara blood pressure bohot kum ho chuka hai and platelet count bhi kum hua hai...

**Tarika:** hmm... **(she was looking lost in thoughts)**

**Nisha:** accha main thodi der main athi hun... ok..

**When she again turned back...**

**Nisha:** tarika?

**Tarika who looked at her with her eyes having tears flowing down...Nisha ran near to her and got her into her hug...**

**Nisha:** Tarika...shant ho jao...

**Tarika:** muze kuch samaz nahi aa raha hai ...kuch bhi nahi...ye zindagi mere sath ye kaisa khel khel rahi hai...kal tak Jo sach tha...wo aaj ek jhooth ban gaya Hai... . maine kya dekha ... main aaj mere khudke aankhon pe bharosa nahi kar pata rahi hu ...ye ye nahi ho sakta...sab kuch wahi khatam hua tha...ab koi ...koi wapas nahi aa sakta...koi nahi...nahi aa sakta

**Nisha:** taru shant ho jao...please dekho ab tum ...

**Tarika:** main...apni zindagi ek naye sire se shuru kar rahi thi aur...nahi m...muze...darr darr lagta hai... darr lagta hai wo wo sab khatam ho chuka tha na...han

**Nisha:** han taru sab khatam ho chuka Hai... tumhe ...tumhe hallucinations ho rahe honge..

**Tarika:** h...han shayad.. wahi hoga...wo ate kaise nahi toh?..sab khatam...kh..khatam ho chuka hai...h..ho chuka hai...

**Nisha took her head in her lap ...**

**Tarik:** han...kha..khatam.. Kh...k**...(soon she dosed of murmuring as of the effect of the tablet)** **Nisha laid her down ...**

**Tarika (whispering in sleep)** sab ...khatam...khatam... H..o gaya ...

**Flash back:**

_**The car stopped at the gate of the house...a guy stepped outside that car opened the gate ...while the other took that car inside ...Parked it...and Started to pick that bunch full of files and followed inside... kept those files...**_

_**When Abhijeet:**__ Daya nahi waha nahi...table pe rakho__**...(pleading tone as he knew that Daya was very much tired and was not in the mood to follow the rule of neatness...but still he moved and put that files on the table with a thud... And straight way moved to the bed room...Abhijeet too did the same...got freshen up...changed the clothes...and went into the kitchen...picked that cold water bottle.. .and drank with a gulp...And sat on the dining table...with his head on the desk...**_

_**Daya came: (looking in the refrigerator)**__ kya banaye..._

_**Abhijeet: (same mode)**__ kuch bhi..bana ..mere mein jaan nahi hai ab..._

_**Daya (searching) **__yahan kuch bhi nahi hai...ye..ye sab ... kharab ho chuka hai... __**(looking at him)**_

_**Abhijeet got his head up...with sleepy eyes...**_

_**Abhijeet (looking at Daya who was staring at him with the door of refrigerator open)**__ um..yaar toh yaad dilana tha na..kuch le ate.._

_**Daya:(helpless tone)**__ muze kahan yaad tha... __**(looking at those stale veggies) **__chodo yaar...yahan kuch nahi hai...__**(he got up)**_

_**Abhijeet:(cutting that apple which was left over)**__ ab kya kare? __**(giving to Daya)**_

_**Daya: (eating it)**__ order bhi nahi ayega na Abhi.. __**(looking at the watch)**_

_**Abhi:**__ kitne baje..nahi abhi nahi ayega..._

_**Daya: (putting and pressing hand on his head)**__ yaar mera sar bohot dukh raha hai.._

_**Abhijeet:**__ hmm... __**(thinking) **__ek kaam karo...coffee hai na.._

_**Daya:**__ honi toh chahiye... __**(Looking at Abhijeet)**__ main dekhta hu..._

_**He opened that shelf.. and saw that sachets ... Daya showing sachets to him. **_

_**Daya:**__ hai aaj ke liye toh hai..._

_**Abhijeet: (stretching his back)**__ accha..toh..wahi banado..._

_**Daya:**__ Thik Hai... __**(started to prepare)**_

_**While Abhijeet...went and sat on the chair near that study table...saw that tall bunch of files... Pulled out one... Opened it...then closed it...**_

_**Abhijeet: (to Daya)**__ ye iss sab ko kaise karne wale hai?_

_**Daya: (while preparing)**__ kya malum..._

_**Abhijeet: (counting the files roughly**__) ye..sab kaise hone wala hai? __**(so just rested his head by leaning back) When Daya came near him..**_

_**Daya (looking at him)**__ boss..mai sone jane wala hun. muze baki kuch nahi malum..._

_**Abhijeet (taking that mug from him)**__ yaar magar ..._

_**Daya: (drinking)**__ Abhijeet mera sar dard se phat raha hai...I am sorry magar aaj nahi..._

_**Abhijeet: (took a sip)**__ accha so jao tum..._

_**Daya:**__ hmm __**(sitting with closed eyes)**_

_**They ended their coffee...**_

_**Abhi: (waking Daya)**__ yahin sona hai kya?_

_**Daya: (got up and directly went in to his room and got on his bed)**__ good night..._

_**Abhijeet:**__ goodnight... __**(Closed the lights and went to sleep) He lied down on the bed...when there was a call...He was irritated to the core... Abhijeet looked at the caller I'd...but smile appeared...**_

_**Abhijeet: **__hello ..._

_**Tarika: **__sorry Abhijeet... wo itne late .._

_**Abhijeet: **__nahi nahi...koi baat nahi ... kya hua koi problem?_

_**Tarika: **__han...matlab nahi.._

_**Abhijeet: (confuse) **__Matlab?_

_**Tarika(clarify**__) wo ka case hai na ...uske bare mai batana tha..._

_**Abhijeet again confused...**_

_**Abhijeet: **__magar abhi ... kyu?_

_**Tarik**__a: Abhijeet... tum jante ho na salunkhe sir ko..._

_**Abhijeet: **__han ...magar ..unka kya?_

_**Tarika:**__ unhone ye cases ke reports muze banana ke liye kahe the.. keh rahe thy...ke bohot urgent hai..._

_**Abhijeet (got up)**__ urgent..._

_**Tarika:**__ kyu? urgency hai na..._

_**Abhijeet:**__ han..matlab hai...hum log uspe hi lage hue hai..._

_**Tarika:**__ han toh maine wo tumhe mail bhi kardiye hai bass abhi dekho aur muze batao ke usme wo jo poison mila hai na uske traces 48hrs ke pehle nahi jate...aur agar.._

_**(Abhijeet was listening quietly... But his back pain was making him sleepy)**__ gaye bhi na toh black colour blots rehte hai...toh.._

_**Tarika (checking why isn't he replying): **__Abhijeet?_

_**Abhijeet:**__ han..._

_**Tarika:**__ kya hua? tum sun rahe ho na..._

_**Abhijeet:**__ h...han sun raha hu..._

_**Tarika:**__ accha toh wo file hai tumhare pass abhi wo file hogi na toh wo nikalo zara..._

_**(Abhijeet was like...)**_

_**Abhijeet:**__ tarika...wo.._

_**Tarika:**__ wo kya?_

_**Abhijeet:**__ tumhe abhi hi..sab..._

_**Tarika:**__ Abhijeet I know abhi tum thake hue honge..magar...tum jante ho na...ke kitne cases aa rahe hai..._

_**Abhijeet: (serious tone)**__ han ...wo hai..._

_**Tarika:**__ aur waise bhi tumne wo check ki hai na..._

_**Abhijeet:**__ ha ...Matlab.. __**(He realised that tomorrow he has to make it done) **_

_**Tarika: (serious tone)**__ Abhijeet?_

_**Abhijeet: (realising)**__ h..han..wo..._

_**Tarika (irritated)**__ Abhijeet ye wo wo kya kar rahe ho...han? Dekho main ab tak lab mai hu...jaldi batao...aur kuch..._

_**Abhijeet: (thinking)**__ tarika... Maine...wo main abhi check karke batata hun..._

_**Tarika: (shocked)**__ Abhijeet..tumne abhi tak ..._

_**Abhijeet: (pleading)**__ tarika...please...thoda waqt do...please.. _

_**Tarika:**__ kitna waqt chahiye Hai tumhe? __**(tired tone)**_

_**Abhijeet:**__ ek ghante ke andar ..._

_**Tarika:**__ thik hai jab hoga tab bata dena...ok..._

_**Abhijeet:**__ I am sorry wo mai bhool gaya tha..._

_**Tarika:**__ it's ok Abhijeet...chalo mai rakhti hu..._

_**Abhijeet:**__ han...ok.._

_**The call got cut...he was getting up...when his back was stinging in pain...**_

_**Abhijeet:**__ aah..yaar..ye back pain ...uthna toh padega... __**(he got up took his cell and got out of the room) Saw Daya sleeping peacefully...**_

_**Abhi (POV)**__ jane do sar dukh raha hai soega toh theek ho jayega..._

_**Then he went into the hall started to search that file from all that'd stuff...and got it...Then got seated on the chair...and started his work... He too didn't got to know how time passed...he completed it... Called Tarika and got ended with the case of avinash...now he just had to catch that culprit... Then he was about to rest his head when Daya came...**_

_**Daya: (looking at him)**__ kya boss aaj jaldi uth gaye?_

_**Abhi: (with closed eyes)**__ jaldi uth gaye Matlab ?_

_**Daya:**__ are abhi toh sirf che (six) baje hai...__**(he said pouring the tea)**_

_Abhijeet got shocked and checked the watch..._

_**Abhijeet:**__ che baaj gaye?_

_**Daya: (looking at him)**__ kyu? isme chaukne wali kaun si baat hai?_

_**Abhijeet again rested his head in irritation...**_

_**Daya:**__ kya hua? __**(giving that mug in his hand)**_

_**Abhijeet:**__ yaar mai raat se laga hua hun..._

_**Daya: (shocked)**__ matlab tum soe nahi?_

_**Abhijeet:**__ han..._

_**Daya:**__ yaar...utha toh diya hota...muze..._

_**Abhijeet: (while getting up)**__ are tera sar itna dukh raha tha.. toh aaah..._

_**Daya (turned)**__ kya hua?_

_**Abhijeet (slowly getting up)**__ aa..nahi nahi kuch nahi...wo __**(stretching his back)**__ ye...pith dard kar rahi hai bass..._

_**Daya: (taking a sip)**__ ab raat raat bhar jagoge toh aisa hi hoga na..._

_**Abhijeet: (while drinking )**__ yaar..tarika ka call tha yaar..._

_**Daya: (confused)**__ tarika ka?_

_**Abhijeet: (taking that paper inside)**__ are han wo uss avinash ke case ke bare mai baat kar rahi thi..._

_**Daya: **__itni raat ko?_

_**Abhijeet:**__ are wo salunkhe sahab Jo Hai...kam se chutti kahan. Dete Hai... __**(Reading)**__ hamesha ...kaam kaam kam_

_**Daya: (looking at him)**__ waise kitni files complete ke check karke..._

_**Abhijeet (while reading)**__ teen ho gayi hai...baki..._

_**Daya (loud tone)**__ bass teen?_

_**Abhiieet (looked at him)**__ matlab teen toh ki hai na...kafi nahi hai?_

_**Daya: (straight tone)**__ Abhijeet yaha 20 files hai aur tum muze teen ka bata rahe ho?_

_**Abhijeet (confused) **__ary ..mai karne baitha tha...magar hue nahi..._

_**Daya: (same tone**__) Abhijeet ab ye fizul ke reasons mat do... samze..._

_**Abhijeet (shocked)**__ fizul? Daya mai ek raat mai kitna kaam karunga?_

_**Daya: getting up:**__ yeh kyu nahi kehte ke jaldi nahi kar sakte..._

_**Abhijeet (put that paper aside)**__ matlab kya hai tumhara han? yahan mai raat raat bhar pith dukhte hue bhi ye complete kar raha hu. aur tum..._

_**Daya (smiling at him)**__ arey ye mai nahi bol raha hun... ye acp sir bolenge...tab dena ye jawab.. __**(acting like him)**__ mera pith dukh raha tha.. ye ho raha tha..wo ho raha tha..._

_**Abhijeet: (angry tone)**__ accha...mera chodo khud ka socho...samze... khud toh raat bhar aaram se lete rahe janab...aur muze dara rahe ho..._

_**Daya: (while washing face) **__lo...kya zamana aa gaya hai... Kal ise.. Girte girte bachaya..aur aaj ye muze hi suna raha hai...__**(looking up)**__ hey bhagwaan samaj daari ka zamana hi nahi raha..._

_**Abhijeet who was seeing him..moving into the room...**_

_**Abhijeet:**__ khud kisi ko dhaakelo aur khud hi use bachao... __**(saying it by going near his ear)**__ use samazdari nahi kehte samze... ab apni ye nautanki band karo...aur chalo.._

_**Daya: (making faces)**__ han...tumhe toh aisa hi lagega... jao jao.. mai bhi dekho lunga tumhe...__**Abhijeet from the room..**_

_**Abhi:**__ dekh lo dekh lo accha dikhta hu mai ..._

_**Daya shook his head and went in his room smiling ...**_

_**Then Abhijeet came out ready but tired...**_

_**Abhijeet: (while putting his coat on**__...) Daya wo...files le liye kya tumne?_

_**When he saw no one...**_

_**Abhijeet:**__ Daya..._

_**No reply...**_

_**Abhijeet looking into his room...but didn't found him.. when saw very thing taken...so went and saw the door ...the car too was not there...**_

_**Abhijeet (angry)**__ ye chala gaya? ..ise toh na..._

_**He called him...**_

_**Abhijeet: (irritated tone)**__ yaar Daya do minute ruk nahi sakte the?_

_**Daya:**__ mai dass min ruka tha...tum nahi aye ..._

_**Abhijeet: (same tone)**__ are toh.. toh kya chale jane ka? han? ek toh yahan jaldi bulaya hai meri gadi kharab hai...aur tum..._

_**Daya (teasing tone) **__main jyada dhur gaya nahi hu..._

_**Abhijeet: (looking outside) **__kahan ho kahan tum phir..._

_**Daya: **__wo aage ek turn hai na waha...aajao.._

_**Abhijeet: (angry like anything**__) Daya...aage matlab wo turn 4 kilometer baad hai... Samze...tum yahan aao!_

_**Daya: **__nahi mai nahi ane wala...bass..._

_**Abhijeet: **__Daya tum nahi aaoge? __**(straight tone)**_

_**Daya: **__nahi nahi nahi..._

_**Abhijeet: **__thik hai mai taxi se chala jaunga __**(angry tone)**_

_**Daya: **__aaj strike hai... unka __**(teasing tone)**_

_**Abhijeet (angry more) **__mai rickshaw se jaunga samze..._

_**He cutted the call...But for his fortune...no rickshaw to his help...and all that came were full...**_

_**It was already 8:37am... But he was still there only...**_

_**Abhijeet: **__auto..._

_**Auto**__: boliye kahan jana Hai..._

_**Abhijeet: **__CID bureau..._

_**Auto**__: are nahi sahab aaj uss area mai bhi strike hai... hum sab jaa rahe hai strike pe...sorry sahib_

_**Abhijeet**__: OK..._

_**He was just frustrated... It was 8:51..**_

_**Abhijeet: (POV)**__ aaj ye mar khayega mere hath ka ... deemag guma ke rakh diya hai... wapas pado bhai sahab ke pair..._

_**So he called him...**_

_**Abhijeet:**__ hello.._

_**Daya:**__ are tum ab tak pohonche nahi Abhijeet?_

_**Abhijeet:**__ Daya...tum kahan ho __**(trying to be cool)**_

_**Daya: (teasing tone)**__ bureau..._

_**Abhijeet:**__ Daya tum.!_

_**Daya:**__ bye Abhijeet jaldi aana.._

_**He cut the call...Abhijeet was like where to bang his head...**_

_**Abhijeet: (POV) **__subah padha tha paper kaise bhul gaya...kch...ab bahar se taxi karni padegi... Yaar..Daya..._

_**Then finally at 9:47 he reached the bureau... All were working on their desks...with acp inside his cabin...And daya who was also in his cabin... Abhijeet came...and all wished him...he went to his desk and sat down and was waiting for that Daya to come out When Freddy came near to him...**_

_**Freddy:**__ sir...ye report aye the...negative hai sir..._

_**Abhi (looking at them)**__ accha...hmm..aur uska age... wo kitna tha tab?_

_**Freddy:**__ han sir...wo kuch... Aathais sal ka tha..._

_**Abhi:**__ hmm... __**(looking into it)**__ wo arun ka cha cha hai ..wahi hai wo..._

_**Freddy (shocked)**__ sir aapko kaise pata chala?_

_**Abhijeet: (smiled)**__ are ye dekho uska account no hai wo..._

_**Freddy:**__ han sir...sir..magar use toh abhi pakadna padega sir..._

_**Abhijeet: (confused) **__kyu?_

_**Freddy: **__kyunki sir chaha sahab aaj out of India jane wale tha..._

_**Abhijeet: **__toh jaldi pakdo usey..._

_**Freddy: **__han sir...w._

_**When nikhil came...**_

_**Nikhil: **__sir...acp sir ne aapko bulaya hai..._

_**Abhijeet: **__oh.. Ok... __**Murmured**__ pata nahi ab kya hua hai..._

_**Abhijeet got up...but found no file which he had done...**_

_**Abhijeet (POV)**__ ye Daya ne...laya tha ke nahi... kya malum?_

_**Then he went and entered...**_

_**Inside...**_

_**Abhijeet:**__ sir aapne.. muze bulaya tha..._

_**Acp: (looking at him)**__ han.._

_**Daya who was trying not to look at him...**_

_**Abhijeet:**__ kya hua sir..._

_**Acp:**__ wo files ye toh maine tumhe... di thi na..._

_**Abhijeet saw those three files on acp sir's desk... Abhijeet was shocked to see them there..**_

_**Abhijeet:**__ h.. an sir..._

_**Acp:**__ Abhijeet.. kya hua han?_

_**Abhijeet:**__ nahi sir..kuch nahi..._

_**Acp:**__ phir..tum na toh waqt pe aaie aur nahi ye files ko complete kiya..._

_**Abhijeet:**__ sir..ma.._

_**Daya (intervene)**__ sir maine kaha tha na sir.. ye beemar tha toh maine socha ...mai hi kar du..._

_**Acp: (soft tone ) **__OK..magar ab toh theek ho na tum?_

_**Abhijeet who was not able to believe daya's words...**_

_**Acp: (looking at Abhijeet)**__ Abhijeet?_

_**Abhijeet:**__ h...han sir...m..mai theek hu.._

_**Acp:**__ sachme theek ho?_

_**Abhijeet (low tone)**__ ha. Sir..._

_**Acp:**__ toh thik hai... wo baki ki jo files hai wo bhi check kar lena ...and wo reports bhi banane hai wo bana dena... HQ kal send karne hai..._

_**Abhijeet: (shocked and helpless)**__ han sir..._

_**Acp (looking at Daya)**__ aur han tum aaram karo zara.. kalke kal ye karne ki kya zaroorat thi?_

_**Daya who was showing his most innocent face...**_

_**Acp:**__ accha Abhijeet...isse kuch kaam mat karne dena...warna aur beemar pad jayega..ye..._

_**Abhijeet was like what to do ... Abhijeet nodded and both were to move out when **_

_**acp:**__ Abhijeet..._

_**Abhijeet turned...**_

_**Acp:**__ aur han aaj thik hai... magar kalse itna late mat karna..._

_**Abhijeet (low tone) **__sorry sir... nahi karunga..._

_**And he came out...he was just not able to know really what happened inside.. While Daya was trying hard to control his laugh...**_

_**Abhijeet was just looking at that face of Daya...at first with anger but after seeing him control his laugh and so happy.. He too smiled..**_

_**Abhi (POV )**__he bhagwaan mere iss pagal bhai ko hamesha aise hi khush rakhna..._

_**Abhijeet then moved to his desk...**_

_**Abhijeet: (fake Anger tone) **__badi khushi ho rahi hai tumhe?_

_**Daya: (serious tone) **__han..._

_**Abhijeet: **__kyu? muze atkate ho yaar... Maine kaunsa ghoda mara hai tumhara...__**(fake irritation)**_

_**Daya: **__ghoda nahi mara magar... murmered ab dhyan doge na meri taraf.._

_**Abhijeet (looking at him)**__ magar kya?_

_**Daya:**__ kuch nahi...__**(smiling)**_

_**Abhijeet:**__ Daya...kya hua? baat kya Hai? han?_

_**Daya (looking into the file)**__ kuch nahi hai boss..._

_**Abhijeet: (looking keenely at him)**_

_**Abhijeet:**__ daya.. tum…_

_**Daya:**__ boss… mai tumhe koi help nahi karne wala ok… kaam pe lag jao…._

_**Saying he started to look into the file…abhijeet was standing there looking at him….**_

_**Daya: (looked at him)**__ are? Jao…. __**Abhijeet just shook his head and went and sat on his desk….**_

_**Abhijeet (pov)**__ ye daya… ise kya hua hai…._

_**The day went like this and then they came home… there was no talk all day… long as they we're busy… finally…**_

_**Daya: (keeping his gun and batch in drawer…)**__ mai fresh hoke aata hu…_

_**Abhijeet: (soft tone)**__ daya.. I am sorry_

_**Daya: (bit low tone)**__ sorry… abhijeet… kya hua.._

_**Abhijeet:**__ mai janta hu… uss din.. maine tumhe wo sab nahibolna chahiye tha…_

_**Daya: (tryting to be anjaan)**__ abhijeet kya bol rahe ho? Kis din?_

_**Abhijeet: (low tone and down eyes)**__ daya kyu jankar anjaan ban rahe ho…_

**A/N: hi guys… flashback started… I don't want you to give you all shock in starting chapter… so started with some happy moments…. As u might not see… them together in future…. Hope u r not bored…. **

**Shzk- sorry yaar.. but I love suspense…**

**Kirti- thanks… a lot my friend…**

**Dareya789- thanks… a lot…**

**Aditi- jald hi samja aa jayega…..**

**Priya- thanks…**

**Shrestha- thanks.. a lot…**

**Chini- thanks..**

**Duo angel- thanks… **

** - thanks… sorry but I am not romantic story writer… **

**Poonum- happy.. now… I made a long chapter…**

**Shilpa- thanks….**

** - thanks… a lot…**

**Krittika- hmm.. koi baat nahi.. aap meri baki story ko like kar rahi ho… mere liye wahi kafi hai…**

**Rukmani- thanks…**

**Navvulu- thanks… friend… I am fine now… yea discharged from hospital… and my leg better than before….**

**Jyoti- thanks dear….**

**Cracresta- don't worry jald sab confusion dhur kar dungi…**

**cid lovers- thanks…**

**r and r- thanks…**

**Aditya- thanks…**

**Guest- thanks…**

**Nishi- thanks…**

**Plz.. review friends… can't help it…. Plz review… requirement minimum 25 reviews…. Plz review…**


End file.
